


Silent as a Lamb

by Rochesa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit possessive but not too much, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Art!! There will be art, Books, CAUSE WHO DOESNT LOVE DRAMA?, Did I mention fluff?, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, He also has a smooth rock collection, He's a stingy boy, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, It Gets Sweet, LOTS OF MUFFET'S DONUTS HELL YEAH, Lots of freckled babies, Lots of skelekisses, Papyrus is a tree guardian so there's not two Sans, Please be careful with the skele, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Protective Sans, Reader is self concious, Reader owns a bookstore, Sans collects crystals, Sans is really friendly but has a lot of inner turmoil, Sans really likes holding your hand, Social Awkwardness, Soul stuff happens, That's like the only thing that's different from the original story of DreamTale, Violence, YOU HAVE A BEST FRIEND AND SHE LOVES YOU, You'll have cavities later bye, alphys and reader are besties, he cries alot, i love freckles, lots of fluff, reader is a nerd, reader is shy, save his soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochesa/pseuds/Rochesa
Summary: A certain skeleton meets new people after being used to hiding away in his room. How does he react?





	1. The Beginning

**Prologue**

Monsters had been something of a myth. Kids were always told to never go near that mountain. Always. But one legend that the children all heard was about the tree at the base of the mountain.

**Here my children. Gather around. This tale is of utmost importance..**

_At the base of Ebott, a tree lives. A tree that gives to all the gift that is emotions. We all feel. We all_   ** _bleed._**

_This tree is sacred. This tree is kind. And with that tree, were given our minds. Our bodies hold our hearts and we must cherish that._

Everyone knew about the tree. They knew. But never saw. Until one day, a blinding light came from the base of the mountain. And there, monsters were freed. Of all shapes and sizes, things you only believed in fairytales.

Life got a little harder for you. Soon the city was separated, riots, protests and finally. Some semblance of peace. Monsters pushed to the East section of the city, giving them freer roam closer to the mountain they emerged from.

They declared that they would use the land and build houses for their people while the others took to the available places in the city. The humans were reluctant until the monsters gave up some of their gold and crystals they took with them to the surface. An eventful 6 years later and you have present day.

Your name is (Y/N). You live in the East-Western section of the city. You inherited the house you live in from your best friend's mother. After Lilac moved to Australia, her mother handed the house over to you after her death, fully covered and being paid for with the money from her will. Half of it went to Lilac and the other half went to you and the lodge.

Your phone rang loudly on your dresser drawer. Time to start your day.


	2. Astronomy Books are fun

You rolled out of the spacious bed, yawning and stretching into the space of your room. You sighed at the satisfying pop that your spine gave out, looking around the room.

Your desk still had a book slung open on it, next to it, a set of your round-rimmed glasses. You finally walked over to your closet and got our your clothes for work, white button up blouse and a long black skirt that hung a few inches past the curve of your calf. White knee highs and a set of short-heeled ankle boots.

You got to the bathroom after marking your spot in your book, recently having gotten involved in a set of books that told the stories of Greek Gods and how their figures became part of the stars. Constellations. You grabbed the book happily, stuffing it into your satchel along with your lunch you made the night before.

You snagged your keys and began your brisk walk to work. The bookstore you worked at had been getting a lot more business thankfully. It's been like that ever since the monsters surfaced. They ultimately preferred reading over the internet and you couldn't blame them. You loved books!

You had inherited the shop from Lilac's mother since she knew that you'd take care of it. Along with how fond you were of that store. You hid away there after school when the kids who picked on you and hit you became too much. You had always been "too quiet" or "too smart" for them.

They're missing out you supposed.

Once you got to the front door, you already had someone waiting at the window. A monster! A little lizard one at that! She had beautiful golden scales, soft freckles laced her nose and cheeks, a set of oval glasses on her snout and a buck-toothed smile. She wore a light grey turtleneck that hugged her rather chubby figure and black jeans.

She was holding a book in her clawed hands, flipping the pages meekly. You softly coughed into the palm of your hand, grabbing her attention.

"Hello there. You're waiting for me to open up I'm guessing?"

She stepped back a bit, tucking her bookmark in the pages and shutting the books.

"U-Uh y-yes! I-I-I am! U-U-hm..."

You nodded at her, grabbing your keys and unlocking the front, you stepped in.

"You can come in, it's just me here."

The bell above the door chimed, just as you flipped on the lights. You got to the front desk and sat in your chair, watching as the little lizard shuffled around happily, looking at the various array of books. You pulled out the astronomy book you had been reading before you went to bed last night, slipping your glasses on your face, you opened the book to the page you were on, reading happily.

After a few minutes, the lizard girl sat at one of the tables, looking through each book thoroughly. She had picked up about 6 different books. You smiled at kept flipping through your book, immersed in the story you'd been chasing. At some point, the sound of claws meeting hardwood alerted you, and you saw the short little lizard scuttling up to the front desk. You slid your book to the side, looking up at her happily.

"Is this all you want?"

She looked to the book you pushed aside for a second, tapping her clawed hands on the counter timidly.

"D-Do y-you have a c-c-copy of that b-book?"

You looked at the title again, getting up and looking at the smaller box under the counter.

"I do! I was gonna set them later on the shelves. Just ordered this and a few other space-related books."

You took a copy of the book from the box and slid it onto the top of the stack she already had, ringing that one up as well.

"42.60 is your total Miss."

She took out her wallet and handed you two twenty dollar bills and three one dollar bills. You gave her the 40 cents change and smiled. She grabbed the bag of books and looked at you for a moment about to speak.

"U-Uhm. I-I'll defin-nitely be coming back! Y-You haven't s-said one mean thing to me s-since I walked i-in!"

"Oh, why would I?"

She tensed at your question, shuffling on her feet. She gestured to herself with a little wave.

"M-Monster."

You scoffed, gently patting her shoulder from across the counter. She flinched at the touch then eased up, smiling at you.

"A-About the other sp-space related books, c-can I come back tomorrow and look a-at the selection?"

"Of course!"

She beamed at you, her tail swaying in content.

"M-My name i-is Alphys."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Alphys, I'm (Y/N)."

"G-Glad to meet you (Y/N)."

"Likewise."

She waved before walking to the door and shuffling out, a smile plastered on her chubby cheeks.

Alphys stopped by almost every day from then on. When you had first started talking to her, she was always shying away at certain topics or getting too flustered to continue the conversation. Gradually, she opened up. It was absolutely amazing to have a new friend.

Some of the monsters who came to your shop were always happy to speak to you because of how kind and accepting you were, but most didn't ask for your name or ever told you theirs.

Watching Alphys shed her little shell of anxiety and talk to you so openly was probably the best 2 months of your life. After the first week of coming by, she had told you that the astronomy books were for a friend. A skeleton monster by the name of Sans.

Huh. Like the font.

You then found out that she had a girlfriend! God, that just made her even cuter. Her girlfriend went by the name of Undyne and was apparently, "the strongest person on the surface". During her trips, she'd bring in books for you about Monster History. Ones you'd never seen before, online from sellers, nowhere! This was definitely something you'd always wanted to read about but never could.

You learned about souls and their traits and about every monster recorded in history. Skeletons were the rarest and there were only 2 that Alphys knew of. You learned about the Underground and what they did there, how they got accustomed to the space, the legends of what humans had done over the thousands of years and how much they evolved. One day she asked you if you wanted to go out to one of the cafes that was monster owned.

"W-Wait really? Y-Y-You've never been to Muffets?"

"No actually. Is that a surprise?"

"Y-You said y-you live o-on the E-East Western ci-city cusp right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"W-Well i-its not far from there!"

"Really? Wow, that's really cool!"

You beamed at her, earning a chuckle. She grabbed her bag and shuffled out ahead of you as you locked up, her little claws clicking on the concrete. You both walked briskly to the alleged pastry shop, chatting about this one book you both got to reading together.

Once you got to the front door of the shop, you gawked at the six-legged spider monster at the front desk, watching as she leaned on 2 of her arms, greeting Alphys with a hug from the other 4.

"Hello, my little fossil! Fuhuhuhu."

"M-Muffet! I-I told y-you about t-that name!"

"Oh, Undyne calls you that doesn't she?"

Alphys flushed at this, her face turning a deep, fiery orange. She cupped a clawed hand over her snout, sighing before she motioned to you, Muffet turning to you and waving.

"Oh, I know you! A lot of the monsters talk about you. You're the bookstore owner right?"

"O-Oh yeah that's me!"

"You're pretty popular in the monster community."

"R-Really? Wow, that's. That's new."

"Don't be afraid, its all good news. You're very tolerant of us dear and we appreciate it."

"Of course! You guys used to be a part of society so why is it so different all of a sudden?"

Alphys and Muffet nodded, sighing before Muffet stood and clapped all 6 of her hands.

"Now! What would you two like?"

"4 spider d-donuts, 2 s-spider ciders a-a-and 6 s-spider cakes."

"24.50 deary."

Alphys paid and you both sat, waiting for the food. Muffet came out, sliding you both a cup of fizzy golden liquid. You looked at the glass, gawking at the concoction. Suddenly, you took an experimental sip. The drink sent a pleasure surge of warmth through you, fizzing on your tongue and all the way down. You shuddered at it, chuckling as Alphys giggled at your reaction.

You bit into the spider donut next, reveling in the taste. Alphys chuckled at that too, watching as you weakly gave a thumbs up, happy with the taste.

"Oh my god Muffet, I'm gonna have to come back, these are so good!"

"Thank you, love. I take pride in my baking."

You nodded to her as she walked off, smiling. Alphys caught your attention again, pointing at her phone for a second. It was ringing. She answered and smiled as best she could.

"U-Undyne! W-What's u-up!"

Muffled shouting on the other end of the phone got your attention. You snickered to yourself, biting into your donut again.

"O-Oh I-I-I'm at M-Muffets with a-a friend!"

More shouting.

"I-It's t-the bookstore o-owner!"

More shouting..

"A-Alright.. S-See you here!"

She paused, looking at you like someone had just told her they killed a man.

"S-S-So U-Undyne is m-m-meeting you."

You choked on your sip of cider, looking at her like a deer in headlights.

"Oh boy. U-Uh should I-I be scared?"

"N-No! B-But U-Undyne i-is definitely a-a-a uhm... character."

You nodded and slumped against the table, sighing at her. After a few minutes of Alphys trying to prepare you for her arrival, the door to the shop swung open violently. You shrieked, whipping around in your seat to look at the new customer.

There stood a girl with luminous red hair, tied back into a neat ponytail. She had beautiful blue skin, patches of scales on the backs of her hands. Her face was adorned with dark blue freckles like Alphys, teeth pulled back in a vicious grin. She had bright yellow eyes with cat-like pupils, her right eye covered with a black eye patch. She was wearing a leather jacket, white tanktop jeans, and black combat boots.

"ALPHYS!"

She looked to you next. You froze.

"NEW NERD! WHAT'S UP!"

She marched over rather proudly, slipping into the seat next to Alphys. Undyne slung her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder happily, watching as she sputtered and slumped into her seat.

"This little nerd won't stop talking about you! In fact, half the monster population won't shut up about you!"

She yelled rather louder, earning a distasteful glance from Muffet. You nodded and reached out a hand slowly.

"I-I'm (Y/N)."

She grabbed your hand with a vice grip, clutching it tightly and smiling.

"I'M UNDYNE PUNK! NICE TO MEET YA!"

From then on, Undyne tagged along with you and Alphys for cafe trips. She even stopped by your store a few times over the next month. You enjoyed their company, learning more about their friend group over the next month.

One day Alphys came in, out of breath and huffing.

"(Y-Y/N)!! SANS IS STOPPING BY! SANS IS STOPPING BY NEXT WEEK!"

You yelped at her, watching her slump against the counter.

"O-Oh my god why are you yelling about it!?"

You clutched a hand over your chest, panting madly at her sudden outburst.

"B-B-Because y-you fi-finally get to meet him!!"

"I-Is that r-really that big of a deal?"

She flushed at your question, chuckling to herself.

"O-Oh I mean not really. U-Undyne i-is coming too."

"Oh, nice! We can call go get donuts after!"

You smiled and watched as she relaxed, giggling at you. Suddenly her expression turned into one that looked serious, but inquisitive. There was a hint of mischief behind that stare she was giving you. Finally, she spoke.

"A-Alright. Well. Did you ever hear about the New Home Tree Guardian?


	3. Blue Freckles

"Wait so you're telling me, you're friends with a literal God?"

"I-I mean when you p-put it that way.."

You shot up from your chair, at your dining room table, slapping a hand over your face.

"Alphys! That's not only cool but oh my god!"

"O-Oh (Y/N) he's definitely gonna like y-you!"

You slumped down into your chair, sighing and hugging the pillow that almost fell from your lap. You and Alphys had decided to make dinner at your house this time, and on the way there she told you about the two tree guardians that she was _best friends with_.

"O-Oh and his brother is r-really going to like you too!"

You held your pillow tight as Alphys waddled around your kitchen, grabbing ingredients from the cabinets and spices.

"Alphys, I don't think you understand how.. Just how cool that is. I've been hearing that story for YEARS! Since I was a kid! My friend's mom would tell us so many stories about the guardians and even one time, she took us to try and find the tree."

"D-Did you ever find it?"

"Nope."

"Oh, w-well that makes s-sense. I-It was hidden by the barrier m-magic."

You hummed in response, watching as she sat at the table across from you. She was wearing a baggy Mew Mew Kissy Cutie shirt and black leggings.

"D-Don't stress so much a-about it (Y/N)! H-He's really sweet I promise. And a big nerd like us!"

You huffed at her, looking to her. She tapped her claws against the table and suddenly the same mischievous glare caught you.

"W-Wanna see a picture of him?"

You shot up from your seat, looking at her with a wide-eyed stare. You nodded at her, bouncing in your seat happily. She took out her phone, flipping through a few things before she chuckled and slid you her phone. You picked it up and gawked at the photo, a soft gasp escaping your lips.

When she said he was a skeleton monster, she was right. Except, his skull wasn't as skeleton like as you'd thought. His mandible was fused with his skull, making it more round than angular. His coloration was what caught you off guard the most. His bones were pitch black, almost. They had a slight blue tinge to them, midnight blue if anything. His face was decorated with what you could only believe were bright blue freckles, his sockets baring large blue pupils? Under his sockets was a dash of blue, as if someone tried to outline them. In the photo, he was grinning wide, looking up at the camera with a goofy smile. Undyne had her arm around his shoulder, leaning onto him. Which was saying something because he wasn't as tall as you suspected? You stared at the photo for a bit longer, smiling at it.

Alphys snapped you away from your thoughts.

"C-Cute isn't he?"

You almost dropped the phone at the proposition, huffing a bit as you slid the phone back to her.

"Yeah, he is. His little blue freckles are so cute! You, Undyne and him are the freckled trio. Just saying."

"O-Oh shush! W-We know!"

You chuckled at her, watching her take her phone and get up, going to finish cooking dinner. You both got your food, sat on the couch and ate while watching anime. You asked her about why he liked astronomy books so much next.

"I-If you were trapped under a mountain f-for years, and you finally g-got to see the stars, wouldn't you want to r-read about them?"

You nodded at her, looking off to the window to the left of the TV stand. You could see the moon starting to come up, stars speckling the half indigo sky.

"It's amazing how you guys had so much faith in yourselves. I honestly would have given up."

Alphys flinched at this, setting her empty plate down on the coffee table. She twiddled her clawed fingers before she leaned over and gave you a tender hug, sighing.

"I-Its ok (Y/N). I almost did at one p-point but Undyne was there t-to help me."

You smiled, returning her hug. She slouched back into the couch, looking at the TV again. You both ended up falling asleep on the couch, curled up in a mass of blankets and anime still playing. You slipped off of the sofa early, grabbing your plates from last night and scurrying to the kitchen to clean up before work. You put away the leftovers, going to your room and grabbing your work clothes, you showered and got dressed. You had about 1 hour to spare before you had to leave, which would give Alphys time to get up and head home too.

Eventually, she got up from the couch, mumbling good morning and grabbing her things. She went and showered, changing into her own clothes. Her usual turtleneck, black jeans and a white lab coat over her the whole thing.

You both left, getting to the bookstore just in time to open up, along with Alphys sending you an "I'll see you tomorrow" before heading on down the concrete path. You got inside and sat at your desk, yawning and slouching against the counter.

The day passed by rather uneventful before the last 2 hours of your shift.

Just as you had stocked one of the newer sets you ordered, more children books because of a bunny monster mother suggesting it, you sat back and smiled at your work. Just then the bell to the door chimed loudly, startling you to rush back to your desk.

"WOW! I KNEW THIS PLACE WOULD BE FULL OF BOOKS BUT THIS IS REALLY COOL!"

Wow, he's loud! You turned the corner and gasped at what you saw.

He was a monster. A skeleton monster. He was almost as tall as the doorframe, his sockets wide and full of literal stars. He was bouncing on his feet as he looked through the selections of books on the shelves. His attire was more relaxed than you expected. He had a long sleeve button-up shirt, a red scarf slung around his neck loosely. The edges of the scarf were embroidered with small star-like decorations and a large crescent moon at the end.

He looked nothing like Sans. His bones were a pristine white, his face was still rounded but his mandible was disconnected and a separate piece. He had a gold necklace around his neck, the pendant piece wad a large ruby stone, surrounded with a gold trim that resembled angel wings. Then he spotted you.

"ARE YOU THE INFAMOUS BOOKSTORE WOMAN!? ALPHYS HAD BEEN GUSHING ABOUT THIS PLACE FOR A VERY LONG TIME AND UNDYNE EVEN SAID SHE MET A REALLY NERDY HUMAN WHO SHE'S FOND OF!"

You were taken aback by the presence of him. He was one of the Tree Guardians. And he was standing in your bookstore. He squinted as you for a moment, strutting up to you with his hands on his hips.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM VERY GLAD I HAVE MET THE BOOKSTORE GIRL! TELL ME, WHAT'S YOUR NAME HUMAN?"

You froze up and shuffled a bit, giggling at him.

"I-I'm (Y/N)."

"MISS (Y/N). I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU OVER FOR A FRIENDSHIP DINNER. I WILL CONTACT ALPHYS AND HER DATE MATE TO JOIN US AS WELL AS MY BROTHER!"

You physically cringed, your breath hitching in your throat at the mention of his brother. That would be a lot of people. At least you'd be with Alphys, right? Just then the door to the shop swung open, bell chiming.

Undyne had shuffled in, Alphys slung across her shoulder.

"PAPYRUS! NERD! WHAT'S UP!!"

You waved at Undyne, watching as she set the little lizard down. She shuffled up to you and hugged you, waggling her brows as she pointed to Papyrus.

"G-Guess the first one is meeting y-you early huh!"

You shushed her and pat her head, going to stand behind your desk. Papyrus chatted off to Alphys about the books he'd be looking for. Undyne had slouched against the counter next to you, jabbing you in the shoulder.

"He's great huh? His brother is a huge dork who reads him bedtime stories."

You chuckled and looked to her.

"He does?"

"Hell yeah he does! He's been looking for a different set of books though. Fluffy Bunny series is all out of stock at the other store."

"Wait really? I just got a shipment of that lineup. Want me to show him?"

Undyne perked up and slammed her webbed hands on the counter, she grabbed you and slung you over her shoulder, marching up to Papyrus and Alphys.

"HEY NERDS! (Y/N)'S GOT THE FLUFFY BUNNY BOOKS YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

Papyrus beamed at this bouncing on his toes excitedly. "OH GOOD! NOW I CAN HAVE NEW STORIES FOR MY LAZY BROTHER TO READ ME!" You chuckled at his remark, quickly quieted by Undyne bolting over to the Fluffy Bunny display you set up earlier that day. She set you down and looked over the book covers, motioning for Papyrus to come over and meet you both.

He came over and eyed the book covers, gently tapping his chin and smiling as he grabbed 3 different books. "I'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO FIND THESE! I EVEN LOOKED ON THE UNDERNET  _AND_ HUMAN INTERNET!" You beamed at him. "It's a special shipment! Got them early before they were released anywhere."

Papyrus eyed you, gasping softly before he lunged at you, picking you up and twirling in place with you crushed to his chest. "WOWIE! EVERYONE WAS CORRECT! YOU ARE AN AMAZING HUMAN!" You choked up and gasped for air, pushing back enough to smile at him.

"N-No problem! I'm glad you guys like me so much but please putmedown..need..air.." You huffed quietly. Papyrus got the hint and set you down, clutching the books to his chest again. "MY APOLOGIES. ANYWAY, I WOULD LIKE TO GET THESE BOOKS!" You nodded and got back to the counter, shuffling to sit behind it as Papyrus excitedly handed you the three books. You rung them up and set them in a bag, handing it to him. "32.84" He paid and bounced around in place, Undyne and Alphys giggling at his gesture.

"THANK YOU, DEAR HUMAN! THIS IS MUCH APPRECIATED!" You tilted your head at him. "N-No thank you. You paid for the books after all." He still grabbed your hand and shook it vigorously before he recalled what he said before. 

"AH, FRIENDSHIP DINNER! HUMAN DO YOU HAVE A PHONE?" You nodded and pulled it from your bag, which you were preparing to do so anyway since you need to close up soon. He grabbed it and put in his number under the name "THE GREAT GUARDIAN" which quickly reminded you that you would be having dinner with literal gods.

Ho boy, that'd be hard to get used to. As you all mellowed out, the front door to the shop chimed. You leaned around Papyrus to speak. "Oh hello! I'll be closing up shop soon, so if you need help looking for anything let me k-" 

Black bones. Blue freckled cheeks.  **It's him.** Sans was standing in the doorway, a lazy grin on his face. He was wearing a white jacket, decorated with golden stars and comets. He had a necklace similar to his brother's except the gem was blue and the trim was silver. A set of black angel wings curved around the pendant. He had one a set of black sweatpants to top off his look and white slippers. You made eye contact for a brief moment.

His skull flushed a soft blue, which made you raise a brow curiously. Alphys looked mortified for a moment before she broke the silence. "O-Oh hey S-Sans!" She mused, trotting over to him, her claws clicking along the floor. You looked at him again and noticed he was wearing glasses. 

They were crudely taped to the sides of his skull. You giggled a little, cupping a hand over your mouth before you ducked behind Papyrus again. You grabbed your keys and trotted around the counter to meet the group. "uh..hey. im just here to get my bro." A deep but mellow voice caught you off guard. You fumbled and dropped your phone, prepared for it to break on the floor but...

A blue sheen was holding it up in the air, a few inches from the floor. You gawked at it, a soft gasp coming from you. You quickly grabbed it, the blue..whatever it was tingling your hand as you touched it. "sorry! i uhm..didnt mean to spook you." Suddenly, the skeleton's smirk widened. "you look like you jumped out of your  **skin**." He motioned to himself on the punchline, which got you giggling like an idiot. His brother stomped his foot hard and yelled, throwing his arms up in the air in a huff. "SANS DO NOT CORRUPT THE NICE LADY WITH YOUR POOR SENSE OF HUMOR!" 

Sans shrugged and turned, walking up to you, he reached out a hand, a looking aroud the room at everything but you. "sans. sans the skeleton. you uh...must be the bookstore owner everyone is always talking about." He mused quietly as if he wasn't sure how to say it. You shook his hand, smiling as best you could when there were  _ **two literal gods in your store**_. "(Y/N). (Y/N) the human. I-It's nice to me you both." 

You motioned to his brother, which got him smiling. "yeah my bros the coolest." Papyrus struck a pose. "OF COURSE I AM!" He then gasped and shoved the bag into Sans'm arms. "BROTHER THIS HUMAN MANAGED TO GET A SHIPMENT OF FLUFFY BUNNY BOOKS THAT AREN'T EVEN OUT YET! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?" Sans raised a..uhm.. the arch over his sockets as if it was an eyebrow and peered into the bag. He gasped and smiled, looking back to you. "yeah these arent out anywhere. howd you do that?" 

You shrugged. "Contacted the company and they sent me an early shipment. The books come out next week so it's not too soon or too late. Just a bit early." You grinned and tucked your phone away. "Need any other book?" You asked curiously. Sans gave his brother the bag back, shifting on his slippered feet and shrugging. "ill swing by tomorrow. i know you close up in like...1 minute." You chuckled at him and nodded. 

You all left and you quickly locked up shop, looking at your group happily. "Well, I'll see you all soon, but I'll see you tomorrow Sans. It was nice meeting you two!" You said as best you could, smiling. Sans shook your hand again while Papyrus beamed at you and marched off with Alphys and Undyne in tow. You got home and showered, tired and a bit overwhelmed for the day, you fell asleep on your couch. 

Sans sat in bed, still eyeing his hand dreamily. You were really warm when he shook your hand. He felt a bit odd, mulling over a girl he just met but...You had this aura about you. Light and cheerful. The way your eyes sparkled at him and his friends. It made his chest warm. You were good news in his book, but he'd still be cautious. Yeah...He would. 

You were sprinting to the shop now, having been late by a full hour! When you got to the door, you were panting and huffing, your lungs burning from the strain of sprinting for 5 minutes straight. Gym class never paid off it seems. Sans was already at the door, leaning against the brick wall with a book in hand. It was the book you had read about constellations, recalling that Alphys bought that one for him. 

He smiled as you got closer, waving lazily. His glasses were taped to his skull again, and he beamed at you. "heya. you ok? you look a little... **run** down." You howled with laughter at the joke despite your best efforts not to, leaning on the door of the shop for support. "O-Oh god not now! Too early!"

You snickered and let him come in, ducking behind your desk with a huff and slouching in your seat. He held his book under his arm as he paced around the shop. Today he was wearing a light grey hoodie with black sleeves, a lilac shirt with a planet on it, and a set of grey sweatpants and the white slippers from yesterday. He turned to face your counter and spoke. "wheres the astronomy section?" He said, pointing around the store. 

You got up from your desk and walked around to show him, still a bit wary about his presence. He followed you to the other end of the store where the shelves were decorated with outer space themed knick-knacks. A crescent moon hung from the ceiling, origami stars scattered around it, also hanging. The floor had a small rug that had a quasar design on it. You smiled and motioned for the shelves and watched as he nearly tackled it, grabbing a few books and flicking through them. He looked at a few of the labels.

"these...these are exclusive. howd you even get these?" He stared at you wide-eyed, the orbs in his sockets twinkling. "I preordered that set and it came with 4 exclusive books. I got one of them and that's the last one." You smiled. "You gonna get that one?" He nodded frantically and looked around for the other exclusive ones and found them easily, stacking them on top of the others. You walked back to the desk and sat, watching as he danced around the shelves, grabbing books and chuckling. 

By the time he was done, he was at your counter, bouncing on his toes excitedly. "ill definitely come back here. this place has all the good books." You nodded eagerly and run everything up. "56.60" He paid quickly and hoisted the bag in his arm, looking into it whimsically. "you really are cool yeah?" You sputtered and hid your face behind your hand when you chuckled, your cheeks heating up at his declaration. "I've been hearing that a lot lately." 

"well its true. the whole monster community likes ya." He whistled. Somehow? You smiled harder, looking at the book you had on your desk. "You guys are worth it. Some of my best customers are monsters. Like Alphys." He nodded and leaned on the counter, watching you curiously. "my bro really enjoyed those books too. glad ya got them early." 

"Yeah, they're pretty good." You shrugged it off, looking around the room again. He smiled and stood, pulling out his phone and handing it to you. "put your number in so i can message you about the dinner." You graciously took it, carefully typing in your number under the name "Bookworm" before handing it back to him. He took his phone and wished you a good day before leaving. A few minutes later you got a notification.

 

**New History made with XXX-XXX-XXXX**

 

**unknown: what do you call a sheet of paper whos a detective?**

 

**Bookworm: what?**

 

**unknown: undercover**

 

This would be an interesting friendship. 

 


	4. Clouds are Weird and so is the sky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my cutest little fanfic so far. I'm really happy with it.

The rest of the week went by without any changes. Except for the fact that Sans visited you every day now. Alphys would come with him some days, but the days he did come solo had you filled with nothing but butterflies. Not solely because he was a literal god, but also the fact that he was absolute, 100%  _ **adorable**_. His cheeky smiles whenever he told a joke. The literal stars in his eyes when you both got into a heated conversation about space. It felt oddly satisfying to correct him when he pronounced a constellation wrong. 

His goofy attire, usually always adorned with slippers and a hoody. Today though, he came in wearing one of his favorite hoodies, the one with the gold stars, and black jeans. The amulet around his neck glimmered in the late afternoon sun, making it look sea green in the lighting. You smiled at it. He waltzes up to the counter and flopped down, shooting you finger guns in the process. 

"hey bookworm." He chuckled at his own joke. "Hey, punny guy." You shot back just as quick. He raised the arch above his socket, his freckles seemingly glowing in the dim light of the store. "you ready for the dinner tomorrow? my bro is real excited to have you over ya know." You fumbled with the book you were reading, setting it down a bit too hard after nearly dropping it. "R-Really?" He looked at you curiously. 

"yeah. he is. youre one the few humans he actually can communicate with. ya know. most people are scared of him." You scoffed. "Ugh, why would they be scared of someone so sweet?" He gestured to himself. "monster." You huffed and folded your arms over your chest in a huff, slouching back in your seat. Your boots knocked together briefly when you planted them on the floor. 

"Bullshit." Sans shot up from slouching and eyed you with what you could only assume was shock. "What?" He pointed at you accusingly. "you curse." You raised a brow at him. "That sounds like a statement but yes, I do." He scoffed and pointed at you again. "you. the sweet human who reads books and is so shy that even making a pickup line at her gets her blushing, curses." You flushed at his mocking. 

"Oh hell, I do not get that flustered over them!" The heat in your face subsided long enough to make you look intimidating. He leaned forward on the desk and raised the arches above his brow again cheekily. "you sure? here lemme say this then." He looks around your desk before he steps back and pulls his hoodie over his face, chuckling a bit. He then steps back before he swivels around to face you, flinging his hood off in a huff. "hey you should really tie your shoes," He pauses long enough to point to your boots, then takes your right hand tenderly. "because i dont want you falling for anyone else.." He purred sweetly to you.

Much to your chagrin. You blushed. 

You huffed and pushed his cheek away, chuckling at how it mushed under your hand. "oh come on! that one was good and see! you blushed." You scoffed at him, feeling on your cheek to confirm that yes, you were blushing. He was still holding your other hand, his thumb brushing gently over your knuckles. You twiddled your fingers to get his attention, his hand slipping away from yours quickly. He smiled and leaned on the counter again, his cheeks dusting the faintest of blues. 

Then you had a brilliant idea. You leaned on the desk, still slightly flustered from what he did but you managed. "Hey Sans." He perked up. "If you were a library book, I'd definitely check you out." His sockets widened. 

Then he blushed hard. Basically glowing.

...then he broke down laughing. He howled loud. His deep voice still sending a happy shiver through you. The space around his sockets crinkled as he screwed his eyes shut, his fangs looking much bigger than usual now that he had his mouth open. 

He had his mouth open? You grabbed his shoulders and shook him ever so gently to bring him back down from his high, looking at the bright blue fangs that curved slightly back into his mouth. Sitting in the empty void there as well was a semi darkish blue tongue. It sent a soft blue glow casting along the molars in his jaw. You stared for a moment. 

"Whoa...that's kind of cool." He pulled away and stuck his tongue out at you, grumbling. "ask next time?" He was blushing again, slightly tipped back and away from the counter. You set your hands back and slouched in your chair again. "Right, sorry. Didn't mean to invade your space and all.." He chuckled and waved his hand dismissively at you. "dont worry too much about it. you were curious." 

The bell above the door chimed, snagging your attention and Sans'. Papyrus was bouncing on his feet in the doorway, and behind him was... 

A little dog in a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses placed over his snout. He was about as tall as  _one_ of Papyrus' legs and he wore brown cargo shorts to top off his attire. His mouth was open, panting happily as he stepped in behind the giant skele. "MS. BOOKKEEPER, THIS IS LESSER DOG! HE IS LOOKING FOR A BOOK ON-" He paused to face his friend. "WHAT'D YOU NEED?" The dog let out an excited yip, panting again. "MEDIVAL STUFF." 

You shot up from your seat and whizzed around the counter, guiding them both to a section near your desk that had old themed books. "This section is marked with that stuff so have at it!" The dog yipped again and dashed over, frantically picking out books and flipping through them happily. Papyrus quickly greeted you with a hug, setting you down after a brief moment. "IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW! YOU GET TO TRY MY EXPERTISE COOKING!" You smiled at him. 

"Of course! I can't wait either." He posed dramatically, his red scarf fluttering in the wind. Well. Not so there wind but. Anything was possible for a literal god. Soon enough, Lesser Dog was standing at the register, 3 books in paw and yipping excitedly. You rung him up, giggling when he damn near slammed his credit card on the desk and probably broke it as he paid. Papyrus left with him after another yell of encouragement, leaving you and Sans once again. 

"my bros the coolest isnt he?" You chuckled. "Yeah. He is." Sans smiled fondly at the thought, leaning on the counter again. "welp, you should be closing soon, so ill get going." You nodded and stood, grabbing your bag and keys while you walked with him to the door. The sun had dipped behind the buildings by now and it was casting a beautiful gold glow across the city. 

Sans waited for you to finish locking up before he turned to you. You would have smiled at him but instead, you tensed. Someone was watching you. And it wasn't Sans' cheeky side glance. No. Eyes were boring into the back of your head while you faced your friend. Sans seemed to have noticed as well and leaned forward, just enough to speak in a whisper. "theres 3 guys lingering around the corner, i caught them staring at us." You froze. 

"ill walk you home." You nodded meekly, following behind him close. Halfway through the walk, he grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to his side, speeding up just a tad. Just a few blocks from your home, you heard another group of footsteps behind you both. 6 feet shuffling altogether. Sans leaned in a bit to whisper something. "stay calm. ive got you." You nodded and kept your other hand clutched to your chest, trying to soothe your frayed nerves. 

The other 6 feet had slowed down in their pursuit, which gave you both time to speed up. The advantage of living a bit into the woods meant you could hide easily away from danger. As you made it into the thicket of trees, Sans veered off the path, bolting right and stepping into a small clearing. Something jolted out from his back and soon you were being hoisted from the ground swiftly, leaves fluttering as the air around you whipped them up in the current. You were nestled on a branch, clutched to Sans chest tight. You heard footsteps below.

Bickering, loud voices, and grumbling. Swears and more footsteps. Shuffling.

Then nothing. You didn't realize you were holding your breath until you exhaled hard. You both waited a few minutes before Sans helped you down from the tree. Looking up, you realized a large midnight blue appendage was coiled around the branch you two had been on. Once you touched the ground it slid away and tucked beneath his jacket. 

"You can do that...?" He blinked a few times. "uh..yeah. dont do it much. not very appropriate most times." He seemed embarrassed at his ability, but you didn't question it much. He walked with you quickly home, stepping onto the porch and turning you around to check you. "you ok?" You sighed shakily, a soft giggle escaping you. "Y-Yeah. I guess." He sighed and ran a hand across the vertebrae in his neck. 

"ill walk you home from now on if you want." He paused. "or a shortcut i know." You looked up at him curiously. "I wouldnt want you to go through all that just for me." He scoffed and pat your shoulder gently. "dont sweat it. the monster community would go ballistic if something happened to you." You jolted at the declaration. "What!? Why?" He sighed and pat your cheek this time, earning a blush from you. 

"youre like one of us now. with how accepting you are, and news of you spreading fast, youre a hot topic among us sometimes." You squinted at this, your nose crinkling as you pouted. "What's that mean?" He chuckles and winks at you lazily. "just know that one of our debates was 'is she actually a monster in disguise' or 'a literal angel that no one knew could exist' and that last one is saying something. considering how humans didnt even think  **we** existed." 

You laughed at that one, giggling as you leaned on the door to your lodge. He pulled away and stepped back, sighing. "well, i should be getting home. swing by at 4 pm tomorrow. ill text ya the address." He winked one more time before waltzing off into the trees again. You quickly unlocked your door and stepped in, locking it quickly. You slouched against the door and sighed, putting a hand over your chest.

God, why does he have to be so kind and cute? With that thought lingering in your brain, you got ready for bed and opted for 2 hot pockets and a bottle of water for dinner. You fell asleep on the couch again that night. 

❣❤┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈❤❣

As for Sans, he made sure to follow the three men closely after he left. It wasn't hard to find them. They were gathered outside of your store, looking in through the windows angrily and bickering among themselves. Sans had stopped just around the corner, sighing to himself. He stepped around quickly, the long appendage from earlier circling around one of the street lamps and hoisting him off the ground. 

The three men didn't see him thankfully. He lowered himself behind them, raising his hands out in front of him. He nearly chuckled at the thought, looking like a zombie. His brilliant blue lights in his sockets extinguished as he kept himself levitating with his gravity magic, casting an iridescent blue glow around him. He looked down on the three men before he spoke.

" _ **y o u r f a t e s h a v e b e e n d e c i d e d.**_ " His eerie tone and deep voice made them spin to face him, all of them cowering in fear. He made sure to look limp and actually dead as he hovered closer. " _ **u n d e r t h e a s s i g n m e n t o f t h e g o d s, y o u w i l l b e...**_ " He made sure to light up one of his sockets, nearly blinding them all as they looked on in terror. " _ **t e r m i n a t e d.**_ " 

All three men bolted down the street, yelling and crying as they made a break for it. Sans sighed and dropped to the pavement, howling with laughter. He held his stomach while he chuckled and giggled to himself. "oh man, scaring humans is so easy." He calmed down and finally made his way down the block, heading home to get some sleep. 

❣❤┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈❤❣

When you woke up that morning, you slid off the couch with as much grace as a cup on the edge of a table and a heavy breeze coming to push it over. The pain of meeting carpet was dulled but it still got you shaken up enough to finally decide whether you should sleep in. Until you recalled the dinner. You shot up from the couch and darted to grab your bag, checking your phone. 

**3:58 PM.**

_Welp._ It wasn't morning and it was way later than you'd expected. You checked your messages and nearly shrieked when you saw them. 

 

**punny guy: the address is ebur street, the wood house with snow on the roof ya cant miss it**

 

**punny guy: its almost time ya still comin?**

 

**punny guy: alphys and undyne said theyre comin to check on ya i told em some idiots followed us**

 

**punny guy: hope im not intruding but are you ok?**

 

You slapped a hand across your face and messaged back as quick as you could.

 

**bookworm: yeah im fine! i slept in is all, sorry about that, i can still come if you want.**

 

What a way to end a friendship. Stand up  _literal gods when they invited you over for dinner_. Put that one in the history books. Your phone chimed. 

 

**punny guy: yeah i told undyne and alphys youre all good. want me to pick you up? so ya wont be too late that is**

 

**bookworm: please thatd be great**

 

**punny guy: see ya in 20**

 

You shot up from the carpet and screamed all the way to your room, grabbing some random outfit you could from your closet, you ragdolled into the bathroom and showered. When you frantically got dressed and slid on your white flats, you heard knocking on your door. You bolted to it and flung it open, huffing slightly in exhaustion. Sans looked at you, clearly shaken by your appearance. 

"...are you  _sure_ youre ok?" He asked again, chuckling a bit. "Yeah! Just uh, had to get ready quicker than normal. He nodded and hummed, letting you step onto the porch to lock the door. You sighed to catch your breath, flinging your satchel over your shoulder. He held out his hand. You questioned his actions. "You wanna hold my hand?" As innocent as that was, you blushed anyway. He choked up and coughed. "nah, i just uh. the shortcut. you gotta hold onto me when we take it." 

This only made you more curious. "and close your eyes." You didn't think this was such a good idea anymore. "just trust me ok?" When he said it like that, you couldn't deny him. You gently laced your fingers with his own and let him step closer. The moment you shut your eyes, you felt a surge of energy course through you before, nothing. You felt like you were floating for a few tense seconds, then your feet were on solid ground again. 

"ok you can open em now." You batted your lashes a few times, peeking around. You weren't at your lodge anymore! You whipped around to see the house Sans described, snow-covered roof and all. "Ok, I have so many questions." He snickered from behind you. "ill only answer 3." You shrugged. "Ok 1, why is there snow on your roof when its still September?" He shrugged. "we brought it with us when we left underground."

"Ok 2, did you just.;..teleport us to your house?" He shrugged. "i just call it a shortcut." You whistled and pushed him gently. "Get outta here!" He smirked devilishly and stepped back a bit before he took his hands from his pockets. "i mean since you asked." And before you could retort, he blipped out of existence in a haze of blue sheen and small twinkling lights. You screeched and whipped around to look for him before you marched up to the house and knocked. 

From the other side of the door, someone spoke. 

_"knock knock."_

You sighed. "Who's there?" A pause.  _"a door."_ Snickering follows. "A door who?"

Sans flung the door open, shooting finger guns at you. "dont you know youre a _door_ able?" You spun on your heels to make a break for it, your face steaming hot from his dumb jokes. He chuckles and grabs your hand, pulling you inside. "come on come on my bro is waiting." You snickered to yourself as he lead you through the foyer and into the dining room, Undyne and Alphys already sitting at the table. 

They spotted you and both stood, greeting you. "(Y-Y/N)!" Alphys chuckled and caught you in a hug. "Hey, Alphie!" Undyne yanked you from her girlfriend's arms, launching you up in the air before she caught you. "Heya punk!" She let you down just as Papyrus came barreling out of the kitchen. He had on a pink apron with the words, "World's Greatest Chef" plastered on it in bold lettering. 

You chuckled a bit as he came over to you. "HELLO MS.BOOKKEEPER! I'M SO GLAD YOU COULD COME OVER TODAY!" You nodded and smiled, letting him engulf you in a hug. "Thanks for having me over Papyrus! M-Means a lot to me." He beamed at you and set you down while Sans tugged you over to the living room. Alphys and Undyne gave you a...look. You couldn't quite pin it, but you could tell it wasn't good.

He flopped onto the couch and sighed, immediately relaxing. You chuckled at the display he had put on, letting his glasses slide off of his skull and onto the throw pillow next to his face. You sat next to him, minding his legs that were slouching off the side of the couch. "so bookworm, how about you tell me if you know anything about clouds." You perked up immediately, suddenly filled with confidence.

"Oh, you definitely came to the right person! What'd you wanna know?" He sat up and smiled, running a hand over his skull. "i saw this big flat one today that kind of freaked me out." You chuckled. "ok listen it was weird dont laugh!" You waved a hand at him. "That was probably a lenticular cloud. Long and flat and look like giant plates right?" He nodded frantically, his eye lights twinkling. 

"it just looked so odd! like how? clouds are fluffy and stuff and this one was just," he gestured with his hands, both of his palms facing each other as if he was holding an invisible sandwich. You looked on in amusement as he kept emphasizing his distress. "flat! its so weird!" You chuckled again. He sighed and looked at you. "what other clouds should i look out for?" You paused then grabbed your phone, pulling up your search engine, you googled 'mammatous cloud' and handed the phone over. 

He took it gingerly and immediately expressed distress, gasping and grumbling. "now we have bubbles up there?" You snickered and watch him gasp angrily, pouting. "the sky is weird. space is better." A thought came to mind. "Ever heard of black holes?" He whipped his head around to face you. "a what?" You gasped and told him to look it up. He typed it in on the search bar and went to images, his sockets suddenly devoid of light.

"Those things engulf stuff and no light is able to escape." He gasped quietly, looking at the phone in thought. "thats terrifying actually." You nodded. "Yeah it is.." He looked to you and handed you your phone back, coughing into his palm. "why not tell me a riddle?" He mused, the lights in his sockets coming back. Before you could speak, Papyrus yelled. 

"DINNER IS READY!" He marched into the living room and grabbed Sans from the couch with one arm, hoisting him away with you in tow. Sans dangled under his brother's arm, a lazy smile on his face. This dinner would definitely be fun. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy more art of the sweet son.


End file.
